Zandalar troll
Zandalar trolls are an ancient race of trolls. Every troll race in Azeroth so far have descended from the Zandalari. History The Zandalar trolls are said to be the very first of the troll lineage. Most were scholars and full of knowledge, a few numbers desired conquest. Overtime two empires were formed, the Gurubashi and Amani. The Amani were the forest trolls and the Gurubashi were the jungle trolls. They were the two most powerful tribes. This is why the empires were named after them. These earlier empires expanded into the night elf land. Due to the Well of Eternity and night elven use of it the trolls were defeated. The night elves pushed the trolls out of the area making space for a night elf empire. The remaining Zandalari were all scholary and mystical bent. The Zandalar preserved troll history. They respected and admired other troll races and they were larger than most, the ice trolls of the north were the same height. After the Sundering the Zandalar trolls noticed their new homeland was merely an island. They began building a city and a number of settlements throughout the island's expanse. First War against the Soulflayer The Zandalar realized the Gurubashi were growing in alrge numbers and gained more power and territory. The eternal Hakkar was the goal of who to impress. Hakkar gained the title the Soulflayer and revealed the trolls dark emotinos and murderous rage. he even consumed blood. All the blood feeding led Hakkar to be far more powerful. Every zandalar troll well trained in combat set out for the jungle of Stranglethorn Vale and punish the jungle trolls of Zul'Gurub. With the help of adventurers, the zandalar defeated the eternal. They lacked in number during the time due to humanoid sacrifice by Hakkar the Soulflayer. The Gurubashi Empire soon fell not to long after these events. Wrath of the Soulflayer In more recent years the exiled Atal'ai tribe has discovered Hakkar the Soulflayer can be summoned in Zul'Gurub. They succeeded and Hakkar lies deep within the heart of the troll city. The Zandalar trolls then set up a village on a an island naming it Yojamba Isle, as it is off the beaches of Northern Stranglethorn. The Blood God Hakkar is far more powerful now and even has avatars of the Primal Gods. They recruited adventurers of Azeroth in slaying Hakkar. Wrath of the Lich King The Zandalari have a major presence in Northrend's Zul'Drak examining the lost troll city of Gundrak. This is because the Gurubashi and Amani have fallen in battle. The Cataclysm Following the Cataclysm by Dragon Aspect Deathwing most of the Zandalar trolls returned to their island homeland of Zandalar since Hakkar was slain. A prophet named Zul called for a troll meeting on the Northern Stranglethorn beach. A zandalar troll presumed to be their king, Rastakhan talked about the fall of all their empires and requested starting a brand new one with all the troll races, strangely the dark trolls were not present or visible in the meeting. Darkspear jungle troll leader Vol'jin asked for the Horde adventurers to help stop this before it becomes a very major threat. Two Zandalar individuals warning the Alliance and Horde about the Gurubashi threat did not agree with the new troll empire act and it is presumed they defected into the Darkspear tribe. The zandalar troll military currently and in the past consist mainly of priests. Mists of Pandaria The zandalar trolls have been spotted off the coast of Pandaria, the pandaren homeland. They are seen off the coast of the Kun-Lai Summit on an island. The Zandalar tribe has also reached the shores and are attacking the native denizens. Category:Races